


О популярности и планах

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тезуки есть План</p>
            </blockquote>





	О популярности и планах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/gifts).



_К сожаленью, день рожденья_

_Только раз в году (с)_

 

Будильник Тезука поставил на полчетвертого утра. Кто-нибудь другой мог бы сказать, что это уже чересчур, но, по мнению Тезуки, никакие предосторожности в этот день не могли быть излишними. В прошлом году он малодушно понадеялся на лучшее, и это привело к возникновению столь неловких и нелепых ситуаций, что он еще долго не решался смотреть в глаза родителям.

Щелкнув выключателем лампы, Тезука нашарил на прикроватном столике очки и водрузил их на нос. Размытый мир тут же обрел четкость, и в глаза бросился настенный календарь, открытый на октябрьской странице. Число 7 было обведено в жирный красный кружок.

Вздохнув, Тезука взъерошил и так растрепанные со сна волосы.

– С днем рождения, – сказал он сам себе. – Добро пожаловать на войну.

Электронное табло часов мигало красным – время неумолимо бежало вперед, и у Тезуки не было и пары минут, которые удалось бы потратить на ничегонеделанье.

В дверь тихо заскреблись.

– Я не сплю, – проинформировал Тезука.

Дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показалась седая голова деда.

– Чайник уже вскипел.

Тезука кивнул, скупо улыбнулся и, сунув ноги в тапки, вышел из комнаты.

В доме царила ленивая сонная тишь, и Тезука осторожно спустился по лестнице, стараясь не скрипеть ступенями.

Дед ждал его в гостиной.

Седзи были открыты, и в комнату вливались предрассветная темнота, прохлада и запах хризантем.

На столе стояли две кружки и пузатый железный чайник на подставке. Рядом с чайником красовалось блюдо с бутербродами, которые Тезука давно уже про себя окрестил «полицейскими»: много хлеба, ветчины и одинокие листья салата.

Подвернув под себя ноги, Тезука уселся за низкий столик, и дед разлил по кружкам чай.

Тезука натянул на руки рукава пижамы и обхватил кружку: блаженство.

Какое-то время они просто сидели, баюкая кружки и прихлебывая чай. Молчание не было тяжелым или неуютным: дед всегда хорошо понимал Тезуку, наверное, даже лучше, чем родители.

– Жаль, что все так обернулось, – сказал вдруг дед. – Но в какой-то мере я тобой даже горжусь.

– Родители тоже, – вздохнул Тезука. – А еще это их забавляет.

Сам Тезука ровным счетом ничего забавного в сложившейся ситуации не видел. Надоедливого? Да. Неприятного? Тоже. Но забавного? Вот уж нет.

– Не передумаешь? – спросил дед пытливо.

Тезука качнул головой.

К этому дню он готовился вот уже два месяца – составлял План, выверял детали, продумывал пути отступления. Передумывать было не то чтобы поздно, но глупо – да и не хотелось.

– А ведь мать хотела тебя сфотографировать, – вспомнил дед. – Пятнадцать лет единственному сыну не каждый день исполняется. Последний год в средней школе, опять-таки.

Это Тезука предвидел. Продуманный им План строился с учетом человеческого фактора, большая часть которого приходилась на материнские капризы.

– На снимок-другой вполне можно выкроить время, – заверил он деда.

– Когда первых-то ожидать? – спросил тот.

Тезука бросил взгляд на настенные часы: начало пятого.

– Часа через два, – прикинул он. – Заявиться раньше будет просто неприлично.

– Как будто их заботят приличия, – проворчал дед.

Тут он был прав: никакие приличия _их_ , разумеется, не заботили, иначе вся эта ситуация просто бы не возникла. Однако _они_ почему-то всегда хотели произвести хорошее впечатление на родителей Тезуки и ждали, пока те встанут.

Покончив с чаем, Тезука отправился к себе. Через полчаса он был уже полностью готов – принял душ, облачился в форму, еще раз проверил содержимое ранца и большой спортивной сумки.

За окном по-прежнему было темно. Хотелось вернуться в постель и если и не спать, то хотя бы прихватить еще одну кружку чая и посвятить следующий час приключениям Тоетоми Хидееши.

Впрочем, подавить этот приступ малодушия не составило никакого труда – стоило только вспомнить прошлый год. И год до того.

Взяв вещи, Тезука спустился вниз.

Дед уже ждал его с фотоаппаратом наизготовку и даже умудрился растолкать родителей. Для тех явно было еще слишком рано: отец не переставая зевал, а мать терла лицо рукавом халатика.

– До-о-оброе утро… ааа-ах… Кунимицу, – пожелала она, когда Тезука спустился по ступеням. – С днем рождения. Почему ты…

– План, – укоризненно напомнил Тезука.

– Ты несерьезно, – рассмеялась мать.

– У меня нет выбора, – буркнул Тезука мрачно.

– Ну, ты мог бы… – ухмыльнулся в свою очередь отец.

– Нет, – произнес Тезука с нажимом. – И мы это уже обсуждали.

– Но…

– Снимок, – напомнил Тезука торопливо. – Дед сказал, что вы хотели снимок.

– Так и есть, – согласилась мать. – Но не могу же я в таком виде… – она красноречиво указала на себя рукой.

Тезука кивнул. Это он тоже предвидел.

Следующие десять минут ушли на попытки убедить мать, что она выглядит вполне… презентабельно. Это было нелегко – врать Тезука не любил и не умел, но эта ложь лежала в основе всей его сегодняшней стратегии выживания, а потому была необходима. Главное было не переборщить. Некоторую восторженность мать еще могла бы списать на сыновнюю любовь и прогрессирующую близорукость, но откровенная лесть заставила бы ее уединиться в спальне с зеркалом и косметичкой, а это привело бы к потере получаса или даже больше.

Отец совсем не помогал и только ухмылялся, смакуя принесенный дедом кофе.

– Ну, если ты и впрямь считаешь, что я выгляжу сносно… – протянула наконец мать.

Взмокший к этому времени от усердия Тезука кивнул.

– Ты прекрасна, дорогая, – очевидно, решив-таки сжалиться над сыном, отец поставил пустую кружку на комод и приобнял мать за плечи. – Свежа, как утренняя роза.

Тезука поправил сползающие очки. Конечно, мать ни за что не поведется на такую откровенную…

– О, дорогой, – улыбнулась та, целуя отца в щеку и кокетливо поправляя растрепанные волосы.

«Женщины», – с горечью подумал Тезука.

Дед одарил его сочувственным взглядом и кивнул на стоящие на комоде часы.

«Действительно», – опомнился Тезука.

Следующие полчаса ушли на фотографии, и Тезука тихо порадовался, что на проявления родительской любви отвел в Плане целый час.

Нет, если бы мать и вправду удовольствовались снимком-другим, они бы справились за несколько минут. Но ей хотелось снимок всей семьи, одного Тезуки, Тезуки с отцом, Тезуки с дедом, Тезуки с отцом и дедом… Тезука послушно пялился в камеру, не в силах отделаться от впечатления, что участвует в наглядной демонстрации «Комбинаторика для самых маленьких».

– Приемлемо, – сказала наконец мать, просматривая на фотоаппарате получившиеся снимки. Тезука облегченно вздохнул и взял вещи.

– Как, Кунимицу, ты уже уходишь? – укоризненно протянул отец.

«План», – мог бы снова напомнить Тезука, но это было бесполезно, и потому он просто пожал плечами.

– А как же торт?

– И ты должен задуть свечи, – присоединилась к отцовским упрекам мать. – Иначе твое заветное желание не сбудется.

– Мое заветное желание, – сказал Тезука сухо, – не сбудется, если я еще хоть немного здесь задержусь.

– Полчаса, – напомнил дед.

– Пожалуй, будет лучше, если я выйду через заднюю дверь, – решил Тезука. – Просто на всякий случай.

– А ты говорила, что наш сын не увлекается ничем, кроме тенниса, – отец толкнул мать локтем. – Видишь, он играет в шпионов!

«Какие уж тут игры», – подумал Тезука.

– Удачи, Кунимицу, – пожелал дед.

– Возвращайся невредимым, – с иронией пожелал отец. Мать просто поцеловала Тезуку в щеку. Глаза ее смеялись.

Верный своему слову, Тезука вышел через кухню. Ступив на порог, он влез в туфли, закинул на плечо спортивную сумку и поудобнее перехватил ранец. Заросший травой и цветами задний дворик был пуст. Отлично.

Тезука направился к калитке и, выйдя в переулок, огляделся по сторонам. Уходившая вправо улица была темна и пуста, однако слева мелькнула и пропала за углом короткая зеленая школьная юбка.

Сердце Тезуки пропустило удар. Чертыхнувшись, он вжался в калитку.

Наручные часы показывали всего лишь начало шестого.

«В этом году что-то рано», – подумал Тезука, напряженно всматриваясь в залитую тусклым желтым светом улицу: не мелькнет ли впереди снова женская форма средней школы Сэйшун? Выждав несколько секунд и убедившись, что заметить его некому, Тезука нырнул в переулок и поспешил к станции наземки.

Поезд, в который он сел, был практически пуст, не считая нескольких столь же ранних пташек, которые, нахохлившись, тихо клевали носами. Откинувшись на спинку сидения, Тезука позволил себе короткий миг ликования: первая стадия Плана – побег – была благополучно приведена в исполнение.

 

 

На тренировку, да и вообще в школу, идти было явно рановато. Поэтому, сойдя на нужной станции, Тезука укрылся в маленьком парке. Смахнув со старой скамьи нападавшие за ночь листья, он устроился на ней с фонариком и томиком Есикавы Эйдзи и углубился в чтение.

Через несколько минут в поле зрения Тезуки возникла банка с кофе. Он удивленно поднял глаза: перед ним стоял Фуджи.

– Бери скорей, – сказал тот, улыбаясь. – И с днем рождения, Тезука.

– Это подарок? – уточнил Тезука, настороженно глядя на банку.

– Это кофе.

Фуджи извлек из кармана гакурана такую же банку, достал из сумки фонарик и книгу и уселся рядом.

– Фуджи, что ты… – начал было Тезука.

– Да? – Фуджи снова улыбнулся. Это была хорошая улыбка, в меру дружелюбная, в меру приветливая, но Тезуке почему-то тут же захотелось прекратить расспросы.

– Нет, ничего. – Он попытался углубиться в свою книгу, и спустя несколько минут ему это даже удалось.

Фуджи рядом тоже шелестел страницами – то ли и вправду читал, то ли притворялся. Непонятно только – зачем, но это же Фуджи.

Следующий час пролетел не без приятности, пусть даже им приходилось делить парк с перепившими и заночевавшими на скамьях офисными работягами и парой крайне деликатных бомжей.

За несколько минут до семи, Тезука с сожалением спрятал книгу в сумку. Фуджи поднялся со скамьи и тоже принялся собирать вещи.

Выбросив пустые банки в урну, они направились к школе.

Пропетляв между административными зданиями, они добрались до домика, в котором ютился теннисный клуб – и Тезука поморщился. На пороге лежали сваленные вповалку цветы, несколько самодельных открыток, размером которых изготовители пытались компенсировать свою криворукость, и плюшевый мишка.

– По-моему, он чем-то похож на тебя, – сказал Фуджи.

Промолчав, Тезука открыл дверь, перешагнул через подарки и отправился переодеваться.

В шкафчике, не считая пары-тройки забытых мелочей, было пусто, и Тезука удовлетворенно кивнул. Вчера он специально уходил последним и забрал с собой ключ. Собственная предусмотрительность не могла не радовать.

За спиной шуршала одежда – это переодевался Фуджи.

– Я буду на корте, – сказал Тезука, в последний раз поправляя форменную мастерку. Это было главное правило сегодняшнего дня – не стой на месте, двигайся, меняй дислокацию. Пусть тебя ищут – и не находят.

Фуджи промурлыкал в ответ что-то невразумительное, и Тезука кивнул и вышел из домика.

До кортов было недалеко. Подойдя к проволочному заграждению, Тезука остановился.

Энергично орудуя огромными граблями, по корту туда-сюда сновали школьницы.

– По-моему, – поделился соображениями незаметно приблизившийся Фуджи, – они пытаются вывести надпись «С днем рождения, Тезука-кун».

– Они портят корт, – с возмущением сказал Тезука.

– Хочешь, я с ними поговорю? – предложил Фуджи.

– Они тебя не послушают, – покачал головой Тезука.

– И все-таки я попытаюсь.

Фуджи обогнул его и двинулся к школьницам. Те заметили его не сразу, но затем все же отставили грабли.

Со своего места Тезуке не было слышно, о чем они говорят – Фуджи никогда не повышал голос – но через несколько секунд школьницы, как одна, повернулись к Тезуке.

Тезука нахмурился.

Школьницы захихикали и, сбившись в стайку и побросав грабли, кинулись к нему.

– С днем рождения…

– …с днем рождения…

– …с днем рождения…

– …Тезука-кун! – каждая из них целовала его в щеку, а самые храбрые норовили приобнять и потереться грудью.

– Фуджи, – проскрежетал Тезука.

– Ну, они же побросали грабли, – парировал тот. – Кстати, уничтожать их письмена и равнять корт нам придется самим.

Излив на Тезуку восторги и любовь, школьницы поспешили прочь – несомненно, печь праздничный торт в кабинете домоводства.

Проблема, конечно, но ее можно будет решить позже – когда торт будет готов. Пока что у Тезуки была передышка.

Взяв брошенные грабли, он принялся разравнивать выцарапанные в покрытии корта бороздки: работали школьницы с душой, и чтобы исправить плоды их трудов, следовало приложить немало усилий.

Фуджи молча работал рядом, и Тезука был ему за это благодарен. Разговаривать сейчас совершенно не хотелось, а слушать кого-то другого – и того меньше. На щеках наверняка осталась помада, как бы ожесточенно Тезука их ни тер.

Невеселые размышления о том, что в Плане обнаружилась прореха, прервал громкий крик:

– Капитан!

Тезука поднял голову: к нему, размахивая руками и издавая радостные вопли, спешили члены команды.

– С днем рождения, Тезука, – первым взял слово Инуи. – Позволь вручить тебе новый сок, который… – он принялся растерянно трясти подарочным пакетом, только сейчас обратив внимание, что тот пуст.

– Я его вылил, – заговорщицки прошептал Момоширо. – Это мой подарок.

– После занятий мы с отцом приглашаем всех в «Кавамура Суши», – смущенно сказал Кавамура.

Эчизен пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и ткнул в Тезуку рулоном обмотки.

Кайдо подарил изысканно упакованные утяжелители.

– А ты? – спросил Тезука у Фуджи.

Тот улыбнулся, и Тезука решил не настаивать. В конце концов, Фуджи был вовсе не обязан ему что-то дарить.

– Мы с Ойши дарим тортик, ня! – радостно сообщил Эйджи.

Ойши устало улыбнулся, и Тезука сочувственно прищелкнул языком: в процессе выбора подарка Ойши с Эйджи наверняка совершили паломничество по всем кондитерским в округе – первый хотел выбрать подарок поприличнее, второй – наесться сэмплов.

– Почему бы нам его не попробовать? – предложил Фуджи.

– Тренировка, – отрывисто бросил Тезука.

– Торт, – парировал Фуджи.

– Ну правда, Тезука, тортик же! – заныл Эйджи.

– Мы закончим на пятнадцать минут раньше, – уступил тот. – А сейчас – двадцать кругов вокруг корта.

Чуть позже к ним присоединились остальные члены клуба и даже тренер Рюдзаки, каждое утро которой после приезда внучки было под завязку забито домашними хлопотами.

Тезуке тренер подарила книгу.

– Ты меня за нее еще когда-нибудь поблагодаришь, – пообещала она.

Тезука машинально выдавил «спасибо», развернул подарочную бумагу, посмотрел на название и ту же покраснел.

Книга была запрятана под самый низ подарков, которые сердобольные члены команды сгрузили во вместительный пакет. Туда же отправились лежавшие на пороге цветы, открытки и мишка.

Тезука сухо поблагодарил товарищей за заботу, мысленно сделав пометку этим же вечером сжечь пакет вместе с содержимым.

Торт несколько примирил его с окружающей действительностью – был несладким и обильно украшенным клубникой. Едал Тезука торты и похуже.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, когда доевшая десерт команда побросала грязные одноразовые тарелки и вилки в мусор.

Поздравления от команды в Плане были. Поздравления одноклубников Тезука проигнорировал. Арай, правда, пытался что-то ему вручить, но, почувствовав капитанское недовольство, Момомширо с Кайдо ненавязчиво оттерли его назад.

После торта Фуджи захотел сделать фотографию собравшихся, живо напомнив Тезуке о матери в те моменты, когда она просто не желала слышать «нет».

В принципе, против фотографий Тезука не возражал – съемка позволяла потянуть время и спрятаться от почитателей и фанатов за широкими спинами сокомандников. Сокомандников План тоже предусматривал.

Войдя в класс аккурат со звонком и заметив разочарованные лица одноклассниц (и некоторых одноклассников), Тезука окончательно уверовал в стратегическое планирование и тактическое отступление.

К урокам Тезука относился как любой другой ученик – что-то любил, что-то терпел – однако сегодня даже нелюбимые предметы и учителя вызывали у него горячий прилив благодарности.

Разумеется, в покое его не оставили – по классу тут же начали курсировать записки, которые в конечном итоге почему-то прибивались к его парте. Тезука их демонстративно не читал, что необъяснимым образом прибавляло ему шарма в глазах поклонниц. Из тетрадей вырывались новые листы, ручки снова скрипели по бумаге, и на парту Тезуке падали новые и новые замысловато сложенные записки. Одну, в форме журавлика оригами, он все же не удержался и открыл – где-то в конце класса раздалось победное «Да!» – но, прочитав первые строки, восхваляющие его растрепанные волосы и чуткие пальцы, поморщился и быстро скомкал лист.

«Ура! – зашептались тут же прочие школьницы. – Так ей и надо, этой задаваке!»

После звонка Тезука согласно Плану собирался незаметно выскользнуть из класса, но его взяли в кольцо, не успел еще учитель выйти за дверь.

– Тезука-ку-у-ун, – жарко прошептала на ухо какая-то одноклассница. Тезука рефлекторно обернулся, и его взгляд уперся в расстегнутый ворот школьной блузки и выглядывающий из-под нее краешек белого бюстгальтера.

– Ты нарушаешь школьные правила, – сказал Тезука строго, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось протолкаться сквозь толпу и сбежать.

– Накажешь меня? – нарушительница нарочито медленно облизала губы.

Тезука зажмурился.

От ответа и дальнейшей неловкости его спас Фуджи.

– Тезука, пойдем, тренер уже ждет. – Тезука распахнул глаза. Толпа расступалась перед Фуджи, как Красное море перед Моисеем.

– Да-да, пойдем, – Тезука принялся проталкиваться к двери, опасаясь, что в любую минуту тренер Рюдзаки заглянет в класс и скажет: «Не переживай, это может подождать до завтра. Празднуй свой день рождения. _Общайся_ ».

К счастью, тренер так и не появилась, и Тезука с Фуджи благополучно покинули класс.

– Ты случайно не знаешь, чего она хотела? – поинтересовался Тезука, поправляя очки и стараясь не подавать виду, как ему хочется нырнуть в ближайшую подсобку для швабр. Именно ее и предусматривал План.

– От тебя? – протянул Фуджи. – Чтобы ты праздновал день рождения. Общался. И все такое.

Тезука резко остановился.

– Но ты же сказал…

Фуджи улыбнулся.

– Ты соврал! – обвинил Тезука.

– Ты против? – безмятежно спросил Фуджи.

– Нет, – был вынужден признать Тезука. – На этот раз нет. Но…

– Больше так не делать?

Тезука представил себе дальнейшие часы в окружении назойливых почитательниц и почитателей – и никого, кто бы мог прийти ему на помощь, и содрогнулся.

– Делай, – сказал он решительно. – По крайней мере, сегодня.

– Тогда я скажу любопытствующим, что тебе очень понравились их подарки.

На следующей перемене Фуджи вытащил Тезуку из осады под предлогом срочных дел в учсовете, еще на одной – на совещание о выпуском фотоальбоме. На обеденной Тезука умудрился сбежать сам, прихватив приготовленное еще с вечера бенто.

Решив, что по-настоящему хорошего убежища в школе не сыщешь, он нашел себе укромную скамью и принялся за еду.

Через пять минут ему в бенто упал розовый лепесток.

Затем еще один. И еще.

Тезука с недоумением запрокинул голову. Вверху, над зданием школы, неторопливо плыл огромный дирижабль, рассыпавший розовые лепестки и тянувший огромную, на полнеба растяжку «С днем рождения, Тезука! От предназначенного тебе судьбой соперника».

Тезука подавился рисом и несколько раз стукнул себя в грудь.

А затем над его головой со щелчком раскрылся зонт.

– Ох уж этот Атобе, – заметил Фуджи и протянул Тезуке банку. – Чаю?

 

 

Последние два урока Тезука еле-еле высидел. Неистощимый на выдумки Фуджи явился на перемене после пятого и потребовал помощи с проявкой пленки. Сделать что-либо существенное за десять минут они бы, разумеется, не успели, но к этому времени Тезука уже слишком устал от всеобщего внимания, чтобы заботиться о правдоподобности предлогов.

Скорректированный на погрешность в лице Фуджи План предусматривал, что тот зайдет за Тезукой перед тренировкой. Однако Тезука ошибся: после звонка его у двери встречали лучившаяся улыбкой Миюки и ее раздражающий долговязый брат.

– Братец-вор! – Миюки бросилась к Тезуке и, обхватив руками, спрятала лицо у него на груди. – С днем рождения!

Тезука слабо улыбнулся и положил руку ей на голову.

– Снимочек на память? – тут же предложил Читосе. – Покажете его потом внукам.

Он навел на них мобильник, и у Миюки хватило наглости посмотреть в объектив и улыбнуться.

– Скажите «сыр»! – велел Читосе.

– Сы-ы-ы-ыр! – протянула Миюки.

– Читосе, прекрати, – велел Тезука своим самым безапелляционным тоном.

Объятие Миюки стало почти болезненным, а потом…

– Пожалуй, я это конфискую, – возникший словно из ниоткуда Фуджи вынул из пальцев Читосе мобильник.

– С какой это стати? – возмутился Читосе.

– На правах члена дисциплинарного комитета, – Фуджи красноречиво ткнул пальцем в повязку на своей руке, которой там раньше никогда не водилось.

– Ты же вроде в клубе фотографии, – прикинул что-то Читосе.

– У меня временное членство.

– Поди, только на сегодня?

– Я вижу, Предел Блистательной Мудрости по-прежнему работает исправно, – одобрительно улыбнулся Фуджи.

– И чем же это дисциплинарному комитету помешал мой телефон? – спросил Читосе.

– Вы фотографируете председателя нашего учсовета без согласия его официального фан-клуба, – пожал плечами Фуджи.

– У него есть официальный фан-клуб? – восхитился Читосе.

– У меня есть официальный фан-клуб? – ужаснулся Тезука.

– Где я могу в него вступить? – практично поинтересовалась Миюки.

– Сто первый кабинет в левом крыле, – проинформировал Фуджи.

– Братец-вор, я быстро, – пообещала Миюки, ринувшись по коридору.

– Мелкая, погоди! – кинулся за ней Читосе. – Это все полная…

– Да, кажется, Предел Блистательной Мудрости и вправду работает, – задумчиво протянул Фуджи.

– Насчет этого фан-клуба… – слабо начал Тезука.

– Объясню по дороге, пойдем, – дернул его за рукав Фуджи.

Они спустились в холл и сменили обувь.

– А где твои вещи? – поинтересовался запоздало Тезука.

– Эйджи обещал о них позаботиться, – беззаботно отмахнулся Фуджи. – Пожалуй, нам лучше поспешить.

– Почему? – не понял Тезука.

– Через несколько минут Миюки узнает, что президентом твоего официального фан-клуба являюсь я, – просто сказал Фуджи. – К тому же, в кабинете домоводства допекают торт. Тебе нужны еще причины?

Тезука молча ускорил шаг.

 

 

Тренер Рюдзаки проявила редкую снисходительность и отменила послеобеденную тренировку, поэтому вместо клубного домика Фуджи потащил Тезуку к воротам.

– Куда мы?..

– В Кавамура-суши.

– Но тренировка…

– Ее бы все равно сорвали твои поклонницы. И поклонники.

– Хорошо, – сдался Тезука.

– Что говорит насчет этого твой План?

– Что у меня будет около двух часов относительного спокойствия. Потом… потом я что-нибудь придумаю.

– Домой не собираешься?

Тезука укоризненно посмотрел на Фуджи.

– Они знают, где я живу.

– Но совершенно не знают, где живу я, – улыбнулся Фуджи.

Тезука с изумлением уставился на него.

– Ты…

– …гостевой футон, пижама и тыквенный пирог ждут тебя, Тезука. Если хочешь, мы даже можем воткнуть в него свечи.

Фуджи открыл глаза, и Тезука некстати подумал, что они похожи на летнее небо. Небо, которое нельзя увидеть осенью.

– С днем рождения, Тезука.

– Это самый лучший подарок, который мне когда-либо дарили, – признался он.

Где-то в сумке у Тезуки лежал блокнот, сплошь исчерканный пунктами Плана.

«Надо бы выбросить», – подумал он.

Кому нужен План, когда есть Фуджи.


End file.
